Roommates
|run = July 26, 2018 - present |genre = Comedy Drama Animated |season = 1 (airing) 20 (announced) |episode = 1 (aired) 440 (announced) |stars = Squidward Tentacles SquidClone |status = Airing |directed = |writer = |producer = |supervise = TBA |executive = |company = Imagine Jasbre TV Jasbre Productions Jasbre Animation |card = |preceded = SpongeBob Fanon}} Roommates is a spin-off created by . The series takes place in 2140, after the events of Seasons 76 to 86 of SpongeBob Fanon, Squidward Tentacles and SquidClone move into an apartment in New Kelp City together. Roommates is now hiring! Go to the forums for more information! Characters Main * Squidward Tentacles * SquidClone * Nat Peterson * Jackie Johnson * Tina Feller * Mama Tentacles * Terrance T. Terrance (Seasons 3-) Recurring * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Dr. Drako * Kim Wu * Cayden Steele (Seasons 2-) * Gary Grey (Seasons 5-) Supporting * Eugene Krabs * Pearl Krabs * Sheldon Plankton * Devlin * Oregon Craps * Mark Shicowa (Season 2) * Squilliam Fancyson (Seasons 2-) * Maja Avery (Seasons 3-) * Don Feller (Seasons 4-) * Mary Feller (Seasons 4-) * Julian Johnson (Seasons 7-) * MermaidBean and BarnacleBoi (Seasons 9-) * Miggy Tilapia (Seasons 10-) Staff Main * - Co-Showrunner (Seasons 1-), Executive Producer, Creator, Director, (Seasons 1-) Writer (Seasons 1-) * - Co-Showrunner (Seasons 1-), Executive Producer, Director (Seasons 1-), Freelance Writer (Seasons 1-) * - Co-Showrunner (Seasons 1-), Executive Producer, Title Card Maker (Seasons 1-), Writer (Seasons 1-) * - Producer (Seasons 1-), Writer (Seasons 1-) * - Writer (Seasons 1-) * - Writer (Seasons 1-) Production The show originally aired Saturdays at 8 CST but was changed to Thursdays at 6 CST after season 1. As of now 20 seasons and 440 episodes have been announced. The show is planned to air at 5 PM every Sunday night from September to May on Jasbre TV. Episode Guide Series Overview Season 1 (2018-present) Season Two: Season Three: # He's A Timelord, It's What He Does # Game On! Part One # Game On! Part Two # SquidClone Gets a Job # Devlin Regenerates # Game Night Season Four: # SquidClone Proposes # Treat the Family # King Nat # Game Night 2 # The Wedding, Part One # The Wedding, Part Two Season Five: # TV Crossovers Suck # Squidward Goes to Hollywood # Defining Devlin # One Week Ago # The Mighty T # Finding Jackie, Part One # Finding Jackie, Part Two Season Six: # A Child is Born, Part One # A Child is Born, Part Two # The Mighty T Returns! # Playing With Fire # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part One # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part Two # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part Three # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part Four Season Seven: # The Mighty T 3 # The Election # Once Upon a Time # Bikini Bottom Band, Part One # Bikini Bottom Band, Part Two # Game Night 3 Season Eight: # World Cup Tickets # The Mighty T Rises # Road Trip, Part One # Road Trip, Part Two # Can't Buy Love # Mission Impossible: Rogue Apartment, Part One # Mission Impossible: Rogue Apartment, Part Two # Mission Impossible: Rogue Apartment, Part Three # Mission Impossible: Rogue Apartment, Part Four # Game Night 4 Season Nine: # The Mighty T: Winter Soldier # The Pre-Apocolypse, Part One # The Pre-Apocolypse, Part Two # Game Night 5 # The Mighty T vs. MermaidBean and BarnacleBoi Season Ten: # Eviction? Part One # Eviction? Part Two Movies: On May 28, 2021 a movie called The Roommates Movie was released in theaters world wide. A sequel called Roommates: Extended Scenes will be released. A third movie was announced to be released sometime in the late 2020's to early 2030's, with the title being Roommates: Bloopers Reel. TV Movies: * The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever (Season Six, Episodes 23-26) * Mission Impossible: Rogue Apartment (Season Eight, Episodes 13-16) Merchandise: Home Video: Video Game: On March 19, 2146 a video game titled Roommates: The Game was released. It was based around the events of the series and had a Sims City like feel to it. Reviews: Write a review here! Season One: "It's pretty cool. In fact, episode 13, That Author Devlin, kinda references Doctor Who. Why? Because there are 13 incarnations of the Doctor! Pretty cool, right?" - Devlin Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: Season Five: Season Six: Season Seven: Season Eight: Season Nine: Season Ten: Nominations: TBA Other Stuff: The Amazing Time-Travel Adventures of Devlin Roommates (comic) The Roommates Movie! Roommates: The Game The Mighty T Subseries Trivia: * While most seasons had the finale stick with the regular Thursday night schedule, the season five finale, "The Halloween Special" was released Wednesday, October 31, 2147. * Season six had the longest break between episodes due to some production issues. * "The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever" aired four parts. It was a crossover movie with the famed BFDI, so it was a competition between BFDI characters and Roommates characters. ** "Mission Impossible: Rogue Apartment" aired four parts as well. * MightyCameron269 became the first crew member who was removed from the show. He was replaced by Davao Oriental. Category:2018 Category:FDBackup Category:Purple133 Category:Roommates